In recent years, stereophonic sound systems have become increasingly popular as entertainment centers or devices. They usually include loud speakers and various electronic components, such as record players or turntables, a tape deck, an amplifier and various controls. Such systems usually are adapted for the reproduction of prerecorded sound for listening pleasure. They are not adapted for both recording and reproduction of sound, nor for the rearranging or blending of sounds previously recorded, nor are they sufficiently flexible to be adapted to a disco-type operation. Examples of such prior stereophonic sound reproduction systems, incorporated into consoles of various types, are illustrated by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,301,952 3,347,607, 3,467,392, 3,467,455, 3,680,936, 3,926,487 and 3,936,106.